


Kihyun and Kkung’s Untitled Unit Song

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kihyun is whipped, M/M, Song Lyrics, Whipped, changki, changkyun is so cute, it's just really soft lol help, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: It’s wild.Changkyun is wild.And he should have been like this with Kihyun.Kihyun just wanted to do a unit stage with Changkyun but nope, universe is not on his side.





	Kihyun and Kkung’s Untitled Unit Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow changkinators!!!  
> This just came into my mind and stuck there until I wrote it down so I hope you'll like it.  
> It's just utterly soft but yeap I just liked this.  
> Have fun and tell me what you thinl^^

It’s painful.

It’s just so painful.

And it’s beautiful.

_Unfairly._

Jooheon and Changkyun’s unit song and their performance for their third world tour is amazing. The stage is passionate and energetic, you can see they are having fun every time they perform Sambakja. The crowd goes crazy when they do that little bottle trick and shout when it doesn’t land properly. Jooheon and Changkyun’s energy makes everyone jump in their places. The decor and setting are good too. It’s a well made stage. Fans, producers, music crew… Everybody is so content with the performance.

Except the brown haired vocalist who just watch them behind the curtains and sighs in jealousy every single damn time they go up to the stage.

Because it’s just not fair.

It’s not fair when Changkyun radiates all the colors in the universe when he smiles.

It’s not fair how hypnotizing he dances during the stage.

It’s no fair how sexy he looks when he throws his kimono off and sits on the edge of the stage, singing with the crowd.

It’s wild.

Changkyun is wild.

And he should have been like this _with Kihyun._

Kihyun should have been the one who stand on the stage and perform with Changkyun, not Jooheon. It’s not that there is something wrong with Jooheon, Kihyun performed with the rapper before. In the first world tour he got paired with the elder rapper and they supressed everybody’s expectations with their performance. Their unit stage was awesome. Totally mind-blowing. Fans wanted to hear their song’s studio version, they still do want to hear. When the management announced their Schedule, Kihyun was happy being paired with Jooheon but he couldn’t hold himself from throwing a sad look at their maknae. He was a bit disappointed because he wanted to do a unit stage with Changkyun. So next time when they did a meeting to plan their unit stages at the second world tour he was ready. This time they allowed them to pick whomever they wished to have unit stage and Kihyun was going to say Changkyun. He even picked a theme for them. It was going to be something powerful and sweet. A song they can show all of their charms. He had ideas floating in his head but Hyungwon snatched Changkyun before he got a chance to demand and oh that was his doom. Becuse that damn How Long performance.

It was just pure hell.

Kihyun was furious. He was angry because How Long was supposed to be a normal unit stage. At first Changkyun was just rapping and Hyungwon was dancing but some time during the middle of the world tour, Changkyun involved with the song somehow and one of the most deadliest performance in the Monsta X history happened. Kihyun couldn’t tear his eyes away every time Hyungwon and Changkyun went on stage and do that move where they slide their hands down on Changkyun’s body and the same words were ringing in his ears, screaming in his brain.

“It should have been me.”

After their second world tour Kihyun was determined. He was going to get paired with the younger this time, for sure. He learned that Shownu and Wonho were planning to do a song together, Hyungwon and Minhyuk were talking about Bazzi’s songs. So four out of five was gone. Only Jooheon left that he needed to take care off. Kihyun was so sure that he will get his wish and get on the same stage with the maknae because Jooheon and Changkyun always do stages together, they don’t have to do this world tour together as well. Kihyun was hopeful but his every little bit of hope crushed at their third world tour planning meeting when Jooheon said “Kyunnie and I are writing a song so we’ll do a unit together.” and Changkyun nodded happily.

It was so nerve-wracking.

It’s like the universe said let’s not bring them together ever.

He blinked back all his tears and swallowed his chest-hurting-frasturations. All that nights he spent awake to find and write lyrics flashed before his minds… All for nothing… No matter how awful he was at it, Kihyun tried to match the words and form meaningful sentences together. He tried to write a song because he thought maybe, just maybe he could just tell the younger his feelings without really telling him. Because during the years they spent together, he realized his affection to the maknae turned into something more than just friendship. It was hurtful and Kihyun didn’t know what to do with all this feelings. He wanted Changkyun to know them somehow and maybe get a response good or bad to relieve this pressure in his heart. So maybe he could just use this chances to confess him, trick himself that at least he said how much the younger means to him, to him.

But that chance is out of the window now. At least for another year.

Now Kihyun just sits on his bed in his big stupidly empty room and looks at the papers with his potential lyrics he came up and they feel stupid.

_“I’ll close my eyes and let you lead me babe_

_Every direction you pull me is okay_

_Like the moon orbiting around the earth_

_I can’t just get out of your way”_

He feels sappy for writing this verse and squeezes the paper, making it a ball and toss it to the small garbage bin next to the door. The paper bounces back but Kihyun doesn’t feel like picking it up and throw it away so he just walks by it and gets outside.

He needs ice cream. He needs a lot of ice cream or he will just sit and cry out of frustration until he can’t cry anymore. His shoulders are down, his heart hurts as he drags himself to the kitchen and looks for the ice cream and great. It’s not there. He would be surprised if he could just find any ice-cream anyway. He lets out a deep sigh and drags himself back to his room.

This day is not a bright day for Kihyun.

He contemplates about watching a sad movie and cry or just sit and cry until he reaches his room. His plans halt because when he walks in, he sees the stealer of Kihyun’s one of the most important organs (aka Changkyun) sits on his bed, legs crossed. He wears a black short and a purple hoodie, hood is around his head. No make-up. It’s just Changkyun.

So beautiful.

His heart starts to hammer inside his chest and if he could do that, Kihyun could take it out and slap some sense in it.

“Hey.” Kihyun greets the younger whose eyes light up when they meet with Kihyun’s and Kihyun just tries not to show how freaked out he is.

“Hey hyung.” Changkyun smiles and Kihyun’s heart just flips two times and flips two more when he sees an ice cream on the bed next to Changkyun as Changkyun takes a spoon from his side and offers it to the elder who stands by the door. “Wanna share an ice-cream?”

Kihyun blinks a few times and his body just pulls towards the younger as always. He sits down in the soft mattress taking the offered utensil and Changkyun’s smile gets wider. He turns his body towards Kihyun and opens the cap of ice-cream. It’s mint-chocolate chips.

“Why mint-choco?” Kihyun frowns when he sees it. Changkyun takes a spoon-full of the ice cream. “You don’t even like it.”

Changkyun shrugs carelessly and pushes spoon towards Kihyun’s mouth. “No but you like it. More correctly you love it. Say ah~” Kihyun looks at the spoon like Changkyun is offering him some radioactive material instead of green mush but opens his mouth and eats the ice-cream. The cool sensation is so sweet because Kihyun feels like he is burning right now. It’s good to have something to cool him down when Changkyun just looks so breathtaking across him. The person in the matter takes another spoon and shoves it to Kihyun’s mouth again and the elder accepts it happily. He feels happier than he was fifteen minutes ago. Sharing a small moment like this is precious to Kihyun because he misses the days he was sharing his room with the younger.

“So is there a reason for you to feed me like a baby?” Kihyun asks before he swallows down another spoonful of ice cream and Changkyun shows his dimples. His dimples for God's sake!!

“Well I kinda wanna cuddle and sleep with you tonight. You can think this as my bribe.”

“Why don’t you sleep in your room?” Kihyun asks, lifting his eyebrows. It’s not that he doesn’t wish to sleep together, he misses those days where Changkyun just latched to him but he is just confused because it’s been a while since they did this.

“Minhyuk hyung and Hoseok hyung is doing a Star Wars marathon and they don’t use headphones. You know how sensitive I’m to the voices.” Changkyun pouts. It’s the cutest thing Kihyun ever see.

“I know.” Kihyun replies because when they shared a room, he always made sure that the younger got as much as sleep as he wish because the kid just work until late and Kihyun couldn’t just bear to let him walk like a zombie all day but Minhyuk is not thoughtful like Kihyun. It’s not because he doesn’t care, it’s because being loud is like in his nature. Many times Kihyun asked to be placed in the same room with the younger but got rejected every time. Like his proposals for unit stage. And now he is sad again.

Changkyun’s face fall when Kihyun’s expression changes and his shoulders slump down. “If you don’t want I can just go ask Joohoney hyung.” He murmurs half heartedly.

“No no! it’s okay.” Kihyun replies quickly and Changkyun smiles again and Kihyun melts again. He offers another spoon to Kihyun as Kihyun considers what he said for a moment as the cool ice-cream melt in his mouth. Trying to sleep- no cuddle with your crush without having a heart attack until the morning or die in agony because you reject him. In the scale of a hopeless crush to madly in love, heart attack seems more attractive.

“Okay done!” Changkyun chirps happily and shows the empty cup to the elder. Kihyun takes it from the younger and throws it to the bin. He ate the whole thing after all, he should throw it.

When he turns back he sees Changkyun holds up some paper.

“By the way hyung, did you write this?” Changkyun looks at him, tilting his head. Kihyun considers what he is talking about but he stops instantly and looks at the floor.

Damn, the crumbled paper is gone. Kihyun is not stupid, he is very clever actually so it’s not hard to realize that his amateur lyric paper is the one that Changkyun holds so again his body reacts before his mind. He literally jumps on the younger, trying to snatch it.

“Give that to me.” Kihyun reaches for the paper but Changkyun throws himself back. He lies on the bed, stretching his hand away with giggles to prevent the elder.

“Why hyung?” He asks between laughters but Kihyun doesn’t reply.

“Changkyun-ah give it to me!”

“Why though~”

“Kyun!”

Kihyun reaches again but Changkyun blocks him. How does he do that? They are literally at the same height, their arm heights should be same too. Kihyun tries a few times but fails and just stops. He sits down, looking angry as much as he can it’s hard to do that because he realizes that he sits on the younger. He sits on Changkyun’s lap as Changkyun looks at him with a smile, face all pink. Kihyun doesn’t know if Changkyun’s face is red because he literally folded to two while he laughed but he is sure that Kihyun himself is red because of emberassement.

Okay that’s awkward.

That he sits on his crush. All this time his crush sat on his heart. Figuratively. And now he is sitting on his crush. Literally.

But he acts like he doesn’t realize it. Like it’s totally normal.

“Changkyun-ah.” Kihyun pleads with a soft voice. “Please give that to me.”

Changkyun continues to giggle and doesn’t reply for a moment. He doesn’t look like he is bothered with their weird position at all. That kid.

“Okay. If you tell me whom you write this for, I will give it back to you.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. He doesn’t speak for a while, just stutters things that are not words because no he can’t tell. How can he though? ‘It’s my song attempt for our potential unit stage that will never happen’ Nope.

“Come on hyung~” Oh no he _pouts_. “Tell me who is this song for?”

Kihyun really can’t reply this question so he gives up shaking his head. “No. I don’t care anymore, you can have the paper.” He says and gets up from the younger’s lap. A little bit sad.

Changkyun frowns for a second when he gets up and shoves the paper inside his hoodie’s front pocket. Kihyun throws him daggers from his eyes but Changkyun looks unfazed as he gets in the covers quickly. He pulls the blanket until his neck and looks at Kihyun with his dove eyes. It’s so unfair. Kihyun is a weak person. He is just weak. He should do something about this heart-melting moments because he just can’t resist the kid. All of his annoyance and anger goes away when Changkyun pats the mattress for Kihyun to come inside and who is Kihyun to say no?

He turns off the lights and gets under the covers. Changkyun snuggle to him, wrapping his arms around the elders torso and places his face into his neck. Kihyun holds his breath for a second when he feels the younger’s lips brush his pulse point. That’s how close they are. He just hopes Changkyun can’t feel his rushed heart beats.

“You know hyung… I liked those lyrics. I think you should continue writing them.” Changkyun speaks and his breath hits Kihyun’s neck. It’s just makes Kihyun’s stomach create billions of knots in a second.

“Ye-Yeah?” He asks with a shaky voice and clears his throat. “You think so?”

“Yes.” Changkyun’s voice is deep. “Let’s finish that song together and perform on a stage together. What do you say?” Changkyun murmurs and his sleepy voice just fills Kihyun’s ears fully, like his normal voice doesn’t give him goosebumps on a normal day.

“Okay.” Kihyun replies, turns slightly towards Changkyun, pulling the younger to himself more and let him settle comfortably. “Let’s do that.”

Kihyun closes his eyes and listens the other’s breathes. It’s slow and assuring. He tries to match his own breathing with him and smiles at himself when he manages that.

“By the way hyung, I will follow you wherever you pull me. So...” Changkyun whispers.

Kihyun’s eyes open immediately and his heart squeeze itself more than it should. Over blood rushing. Is that a thing? If that’s a thing Kihyun can just die right there. He hardly swallows and waits for Changkyun to continue with his words but when the younger starts to snore slightly Kihyun realizes that he is asleep. His heart flps one more, painfully. It’s not unfair to say Kihyun tries to understand why younger said that until at some point, at a deep of the night hour he remembers what he wrote as the title.

“Kihyun and Kkung’s Untitled Unit Song”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess he likes him too lol what do you say?
> 
> And hey look at me, trying to write a verse...


End file.
